An Indecent Proposal
by The Queen of Sin
Summary: Alex has a case of verbal diarrhoea. More info inside, reviews greatly appreciated. I don't own Alex or Olivia. Unfortunately


**Title:** An Indecent Proposal

**Pairing:** AO

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Alex has a case of verbal diarrhoea.

**A/N:** This is for Leigh, to celebrate the return of Alex to SVU and the legalisation of gay marriage in NY.

"Oh... _GOD!_"

Alex threw her head back into the pillow and arched her spine. God what this woman could do to her! Olivia was leaning above her, moving her hips to thrust her fingers into the blonde. Alex's arms were wrapped around her exquisite torso, short nails digging into the sweat-slicked skin. Olivia's head was resting in the crook of her neck so that every panting breath was felt on the sensitive skin.

Alex was matching Olivia thrust for thrust, whimpering and offering words of encouragement every time her fingers were as deep as possible. When her thumb moved to rub against her swollen clit Alex couldn't help screaming a little and saying the words that had been floating around her head for the past few weeks.

"God woman, marry me!"

Olivia stopped immediately.

"What did you just say?

Alex's mind couldn't process anything other than Olivia had stopped, and she needed her to carry on.

"What... why... why did you stop? please please don't stop now!" She thrust her hips onto Olivia's fingers a little as if to remind her what she was supposed to be doing.

"What did you just say? Did you just... did you just propose to me?"

Some of the mental fog had cleared and Alex remembered what she had said, a fierce blush suddenly spread across her face and all the way down to her chest. She avoided eye contact and tried to think of something to say.

"You did, didn't you? You just asked me to marry you in the middle of sex!"

There was no way out of this. Alex decided to just go with it and try to fix her bout of verbal diarrhoea.

"Well... you see, I've been thinking about it for a while... obviously I had planned to propose in some wildly romantic, hearts and flowers, sweep you off your feet way... but... I guess my mouth had other ideas."

"I... oh..." Olivia opened and closed her mouth a few times more but no sound came out. Alex looked away from her again, unable to watch the rejection she was almost certain was coming.

"Ask me again..."

"Excuse me?"

"Ask me again..."

Shocked, Alex did as she was told, "Will you marry me?" She looked Olivia in the eye and smiled.

"Yes"

Alex couldn't quite contain her squeal, "Really?"

Olivia laughed at her excitement, "Yes! I will marry you!"

They kissed deeply, tongues brushing against each other, and the hand momentarily forgotten began to move once again, pumping in and out. Alex groaned and then shook her head.

"No... no.. wait... stop"

Olivia stopped and leaned back so she was kneeling "What? What's wrong?"

"Hang on..." Alex shifted and leaned over to her bedside table; she opened the draw and took something out. Quickly recognising it as a ring box, Olivia gasped. Alex opened the box to reveal a yellow gold ring with a princess cut diamond and a sparkling sapphire on both sides. It was big enough to be impressive but not too big to be gaudy.

"It... It was my mother's. She always wanted to pass it on... And I would be honoured if you'd wear it."

Speechless; Olivia nodded and held out her left hand. Alex slipped it on her finger and gently kissed her hand.

In a second they were on each other again. Their mouths were fused together and their torsos entwined while Olivia's hand once again began to move within the blonde. Alex groaned deep within her chest as he arousal shot straight back up to boiling point. Alex squeezed her hand between their tight bodies so slide through Olivia's slick folds. She felt more than heard Olivia reciprocating moan. Together they worked themselves higher and higher; hands and hips pumping, muscles cramping and sweat making their bodies slide easily against each other. It wasn't long before Alex was about fall over the edge, determined to take Olivia with her she concentrated on rubbing her thumb over her clit. It wasn't long until they were screaming out their climaxes; muscles clenching rhythmically around their fingers.

Even though she usually tried not to squash her dainty girlfriend, Olivia was too exhausted and collapsed on top of her. Alex didn't seem to mind though as she removed her hand from Olivia's centre and wrapped both arms around her new fiancée.

As their breathing calmed slightly and the sweat was beginning to evaporate off their bodies, Olivia shifted to cuddle against Alex's side and draped her left arm over Alex's flat stomach. The twinkle of engagement ring caught her eye and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She spent long moments just looking at it; imagining their wedding, their marriage their family. She looked up at Alex surprised to find her already looking at her.

"I'm sorry my proposal was less than perfect" Alex stated rather sheepishly.

Olivia chuckled slightly, squeezing Alex's stomach, "I don't care. I don't need hearts and flowers to know that you love me. The important thing is that we love each other and we're getting married."

She grinned and almost squealed like a teenage girl, "We're getting _married_!"

Alex laughed at her a little, "I'm glad you're excited. I don't know what I would've done if you'd said no"

"How could I say no with a proposal like that?" She smirked, "But seriously? Marriage is something I've always wanted but I never thought I'd get it. Thank you."

"Oh sweetie, no need to thank me, it's a pleasure being with you" She winked.

Olivia leaned up and kissed her sweetly then pulled the covers up over them and turned off the lamp. They both shifted slightly to get more comfortable and Olivia settled her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex sighed, the soft weight of Olivia against her always made her relax and she could feel sleep settle over her.

"I love you" she said, kissing the top of Olivia's head, Olivia, fighting sleep herself managed to mumble a reply.

"Love you too"

Within a minute both were asleep, happy and content.


End file.
